A suitable computer has a graphic user interface and a tool for choosing and moving the objects on the screen such as a mouse. An ordinary PC is such a computer.
Conventional computer applications are usually built with software such as Visual Basic, Access, Paradox, Visual C++ and Delphi. Data is presented in windows that can be opened and closed and which include a background and a number of visual elements presented against the background.
In designing such windows, one of the above conventional software is used wherein an empty window is opened and the necessary visual elements are chosen one at a time from a tool palette. The elements are then moved to suitable places on the screen and given a suitable size. Another alternative is to choose an existing window as the basis, remove unnecessary elements and add the desired new elements. The elements can be moved from place to place within the window. All of the foregoing is accomplished manually using a mouse, for instance. Each element is given a permanent place in the window such that the window is a complete, permanent unit, in which only the values of the data can be changed. Titles and identifiers are usually placed in the upper left portion of the window while other elements are situated on various sides of the window.